


The Fire in You

by Color_me_blue3



Category: Kamijo (Musician) RPF, LAREINE, Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Long time after a bad breakup Kamijo and Machi are finally reunited.





	The Fire in You

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was prompted to write this based on Machi's interview from Kamijo's "20th anniversary best" phamplet where they talk about how their reunion went like. If you want to know more please read the final note XD (I don't want to spoil the fic now) Also I used the prompt "There's a fire inside of you" on this story. I'm still taking requests to write drabbles here -> http://color-me-blue3.livejournal.com/33461.html

_“Was it really a good idea to come here?”_ Machi wondered as he entered the concert hall. He sighed moving his hair aside as a few strands had fallen over his forehead. _“This really feels like stepping into another world…”_ He told himself as he walked around the place.  
  
He had pondered so much whether to come or not. He still remembered that night after work, he and some of his friends and co-workers had gone to get drinks. After a few hours of sharing alcohol they had decided to walk to the station. Suddenly one of them had stopped checking a billboard. “Look! Isn't that guy your friend?”  
  
Machi had walked back wondering who was his friend talking about, recognizing Kamijo easily. “Yeah…” He answered simply.  
  
“You know him?” Another one asked.  
  
“They used to play together in a band…” the first one said.  
  
“Yes… That was… Oh wow! Twenty years ago…” Machi admitted a bit surprised of how fast the time had passed by.  
  
A few days later, another one of his friends had announced they all had bought him a present, then handing Machi a ticket for Kamijo’s show.  
  
He had smiled and tried to seem excited about it but deep inside he was scared. He didn't know if all the time that had passed had been really enough for their wounds to heal. For the following days Machi had been riding an emotional roller coaster. At times he was sure he wanted to go and see Kamijo, others he just wanted to throw the ticket away. In the end he had decided to go; after all his friends had spent that money on him.  
  
The place seemed quite beautifully decorated. There were lots of flowers from other artists and fans from around the world. He paused for a moment admiring a big red bouquet.  
  
“Machi?” He heard at his back and for a second he was tempted to just run away; he however forced himself to look back.  
  
“Mayu!” Machi left go of the breath he hadn't realize he was holding. “Hi…”  
  
“It's been a while!” Mayu said walking towards Machi and holding him softly.  
  
“And some more...” Machi smiled.  
  
Suddenly Emiru arrived as well, so Mayu called him. “Emiru! Look who is here!”  
  
Emiru got closer to them, holding Machi as he recognized him. “It's great to see you!” He said letting go. “You look great!”  
  
“Thanks… So do you both…” Machi smiled. “I didn't know you were going to be here… I would have invited you for drinks!”  
  
“We still can go after the show.” Emiru said. “Kamijo can join us too…”  
  
Machi bit his lower lip slightly. He didn't know if he wanted to talk to the blond. Yes, he had made up his mind to see him from the crowd; but to actually talk or interact with him was something completely different. “Oh, I don't know… You guys must have things to discuss…”  
  
Mayu and Emiru looked at each other and then back at Machi.  
  
“You should talk to him… really…” Mayu said smiling softly. “We should go inside already…”  
  
“Think about it…” Emiru said as they walked in.  
  
Machi had gone inside the venue with them, his head still full of doubts about actually talking with the blond. But as the show progressed he felt deeply moved by Kamijo’s music and the way he now represented his art. _“He looks so confident…”_ he thought. And by the end of the show he had made up his mind.  
  
“Do you guys think he’ll want to see me?” Machi asked as he walked with Mayu and Emiru.  
  
“I’m sure he does…” Emiru smiled, taking out a backstage pass and handing it to him. “Go…”  
  
Machi then walked to the backstage area, not sure what he was even going to say to the blond once he saw him; he didn’t even know where he could find him. However as he walked past a few doors, he noticed Kamijo’s name on one of the walls. He then walked towards it, lifting his hand to knock before all his courage could fail him; but as soon as his hand made contact with the door, it was swung open.  
  
Kamijo was a bit surprised to see someone standing outside his door as he intended to go out, however his surprise only grew even more as he saw who was that someone. “Machi?!”  
  
“Hi…” Machi said for a lack of anything better to say. The blond however didn’t say anything more; Machi looked into his eyes, seeing how they were full of tears now, he opened his mouth trying to think of something to say, however he never did because the next thing he felt were Kamijo’s arms around him, holding him.  
  
Machi felt a bit overwhelmed by his own emotions; still he was able to keep his composure, holding the blond back. “Don’t cry…” he was finally able to say.  
  
“I… Just can’t believe you are here…” Kamijo finally left go of him after a long moment, taking a hand to his face and wiping his tears away.  
  
“Neither do I…” Machi smiled softly. “Congratulations… you looked awesome on stage…”  
  
“Thank you…” Kamijo smiled as well. “It means a lot to me coming from you…”  
  
Machi looked away feeling a bit nervous. “Don’t take it so seriously…”  
  
“You don’t need to be mean about that…” Kamijo said. “Look, Mayu and Emiru want to go for drinks later… you will join us, won’t you?”  
  
“Sure…” Machi agreed trying not to look hesitant.  
  
“Great! Give me a few minutes; I’ll be out as soon as I can…” Kamijo said then going back inside to change. Forgetting whatever he was intending to do when he originally opened the door.  
  
Machi had waited for Kamijo with the others and they had gone to a quiet bar for some drinks. After a few rounds they all began remembering funny stories of the time when they were still a band.  
  
“That was not funny, that was mean…” Kamijo said as the others laughed.  
  
“Come on, you have to get over it…” Mayu smiled as he finished his drink. “Even the fans thought it was funny…”  
  
“Maybe it would be funny if it wasn’t you the one being laughed at, don’t you think?” Machi smiled.  
  
“You are still really mean…” Kamijo pouted slightly.  
  
“Guys… this was fun, but I need to sleep already…” Emiru excused himself.  
  
“But it’s still early!” Machi looked at Mayu, who was also getting up.  
  
“We are not that young anymore…” Mayu smiled. “I’m really tired… keep in touch, will you?”  
  
“Sure...” Machi smiled seeing his friends leave; then looking at Kamijo. “Are you leaving too?”  
  
“No… unless you want to go too…” Kamijo said.  
  
“I still can party like in the old days…” Machi then requested one more drink. “It seems like you do too…”  
  
Kamijo looked back at his wine glass and his water glass feeling a bit hurt; he knew Machi was mocking him. “I’ll never be good at drinking alcohol… is that a bad thing?”  
  
“Only if you think it is…” Machi said receiving his drink and placing it on the table.  
  
“Thank you…” Kamijo said suddenly.  
  
“What for?” Machi moved a few strands of his hair away from his face.  
  
“Coming to see me…” Kamijo bit his lower lip softly. “I’ve missed you…”  
  
“I’ve…” Machi stopped taking a sip from his drink, avoiding the blond’s eyes.  
  
“Since we are partying like in the old times…” Kamijo moved his hand, grabbing Machi’s softly. “Is our party going to end like it used to back then?”  
  
“I don’t know if that’s a good idea…” Machi said, however he didn’t move his hand away.  
  
“Do you hate me?” Kamijo asked.  
  
“No… I don’t…” Machi sighed finishing his drink. “You know, you can come to my place if you want…” he decided suddenly, getting up and leaving money on the table for the drinks.  
  
Kamijo seemed a bit surprised, he however got up as well; picking his stuff and following Machi who was already heading to the door.  
  
The night was a bit cold, so they both had put their coats on while waiting for a cab on the street. It hadn’t been a long wait. The ride was strangely silent as each of them looked out the windows. Lots of things raced through Machi’s mind; so much he didn’t even notice the length of the ride until the taxi stopped.  
  
“We are here…” Machi said paying the driver and getting out.  
  
Kamijo followed him into the building, entering the elevator towards Machi’s floor. “Are you mad at me?” he asked suddenly.  
  
“Not anymore…” Machi said finally looking at him from the other side of the elevator. He had realized by seeing him that time had actually healed his wounds. “Are you mad at me?”  
  
“No… not anymore either…” Kamijo answered.  
  
The elevator stopped and they both walked towards Machi’s apartment. The drummer then opened the door and walked in. “Come in…” he said as he left his shoes by the door and hung his coat next to it, then walking to the kitchen; leaving Kamijo on his own for a moment.  
  
When he came back Kamijo was sitting on the couch in the living room, he had left his coat in the hanger as well.  
  
“Would you like some more wine?” Machi asked placing two glasses in the coffee table and pouring some on each from the bottle without waiting for an answer. He then placed the bottle on the coffee table, sitting and taking his glass. “I’m not gonna sleep with you tonight…” he suddenly said.  
  
Kamijo was a bit surprised by this; however he took his glass and drank some wine from it. “This is a good wine…” he commented ignoring Machi’s statement.  
  
“Yeah… I think it used to be our favorite…” Machi commented, drinking some more of his glass.  
  
“So… you did not miss me?” Kamijo asked, looking back at the drummer.  
  
Machi looked into the blond’s eyes, he knew he wasn’t going to let him get away with that one. “I didn’t think that conversation was suitable for a public place…” he said finishing his glass.  
  
“Was I such a terrible boyfriend?” Kamijo’s piercing gaze seemed to be trying to read the drummer’s mind.  
  
Machi smiled softly, taking Kamijo’s hand. “Honey… you were not my boyfriend…”  
  
Kamijo looked down, allowing his emotions to reach his face for a second before drinking some more from his glass. “If you say so…” he then placed his glass on the coffee table, letting go of the other’s hand.  
  
Machi sighed. “You are still so beautiful… even when you are sad…”  
  
“So… what was what we had back then?” Kamijo asked looking back at him.  
  
“I was just sleeping with you… you fell in love with me…” Machi answered honestly.  
  
“Are you sure you never felt the same for me?” the blond still refused to accept the drummer’s version.  
  
“I wasn’t the one being jealous…” Machi moved a bit back on the couch, placing his feet underneath his folded legs then moving towards the table and pouring some more wine on his glass.  
  
Kamijo looked down, it was true. “I only was jealous because I felt that I was losing you…” he then looked up. “I guess it’s good to know I never had you anyway…I guess I kinda have a thing for free spirits…”  
  
Machi drank some more wine. “I did miss you… sometimes…” he finally admitted. “But I didn’t want to look for you… I feared things would become the way they ended up…”  
  
“It’s been a long time…” Kamijo said moving some hair away from his face. “Things change…”  
  
“I don’t know… you still seem the romantic type…”  
  
Kamijo then moved swiftly, taking Machi’s glass from his hand and placing it on the table, to then capture his lips on his own, pushing him down against the couch, breaking the kiss and moving his lips down the drummer’s neck. “There’s a fire inside of you… it is drawing me closer even now…”  
  
Machi closed his eyes, he had missed this part. “You are still very passionate…”  
  
Kamijo then looked back at the drummer’s face going for one more kiss, sucking softly on his lips to then suck on his tongue, inviting him to invade his mouth. Machi followed his game, deepening the kiss until he felt the blond moaning against his lips.  
  
“I think that’s enough…” Machi said breaking the kiss.  
  
“Are you sure?” Kamijo asked, taking one of his hands to Machi’s groin, caressing the hardness he found there.  
  
“Stop…” Machi insisted.  
  
Kamijo sighed, getting off the drummer’s body; reaching for his wine glass and finishing it. “I think… I should probably call a taxi…”  
  
“You should…” Machi said drinking the rest of his glass as well, seeing Kamijo take his phone out. “How long do you think it will take them to come pick you up?”  
  
Kamijo looked at Machi a bit surprised. He probably was afraid he wouldn’t control himself. “I can wait outside if that makes you feel better…”  
  
Machi smiled moving one of his feet up Kamijo’s leg softly. “I said I wasn’t going to sleep with you… you can have me and then go home…”  
  
Kamijo stared at him in disbelief. “Are you playing some type of mind game with me?” he asked feeling a bit frustrated.  
  
“I said I missed certain things from you…” Machi said then climbing on Kamijo’s lap. “I just don’t want us to have any hurtful misunderstandings like we used to have…”  
  
“I can call the taxi and request it to be here in an hour…” Kamijo offered.  
  
Machi smiled. “I think we have an agreement…” he then got off the blond and walked to his room. “Hurry…”  
  
Kamijo then scheduled his taxi, following after Machi afterwards and entering his room. The lights were dim, giving the red sheets a soft glow, Kamijo walked to the bed looking for Machi seeing the batroom door open.  
  
“Get on the bed…” the drummer said, he was now wearing a silk pajama top. His legs were bare, which made the blond wonder if he was wearing anything under the loose garment.  
  
Kamijo then began getting rid of his own clothes, taking off his pants and shirt as he climbed on the bed. Machi then walked to the bed, climbing on it and crawling towards Kamijo.  Pushing his legs slightly apart, kissing the inner side of his left thigh, moving his lips up to his groin.  
  
Kamijo moaned taking one of his hands to caress the drummer’s hair. “You are still really sexy…”  
  
“So are you…” Machi said then taking Kamijo’s boxers off, trailing his tongue up and down the hardened flesh standing proud in front of him. “You still look like an angel while you are on stage…” he said then taking him completely in his mouth.  
  
Kamijo’s moan interrupted whatever he planned to say, closing his eyes and enjoying how skilful the drummer had become. “Wow… you can take it all now…” he complimented.  
  
Machi left go of him, licking his lips and smiling. “I’m so gonna blow your mind…” he then felt Kamijo push him down the bed, moving his head back, allowing the blond worship his neck.  
  
“You still look like a demon in bed…” Kamijo whispered as he began undoing the buttons on the drummer’s top, opening it and latching onto one of his nipples, sucking on it softly.  
  
“Oh darling… I’m only a witch…” Machi said, moaning as the blond bit softly on his other nipple; his hand was now caressing his manhood, as the blond thought there was nothing beneath his garment.  
  
“Do you have lube?” Kamijo asked stopping for a moment.  
  
Machi pushed the blond softly, pulling a box from underneath his bed and opening it. Taking some condoms and lube from inside of it and attempting to close it before Kamijo would look inside. However the blond had seen what was inside and stopped him.  
  
“We can use it if you want…” he said picking the small egg.  
  
Machi blushed slightly. “Fine…” he said then placing the box on the floor, placing the lube and condoms on the bed.  
  
Kamijo then picked the lube, applying some to his fingers; getting closer to Machi and kissing him deeply as he allowed his fingers to trace his tight ring of muscles.  
  
“You are a tease…” Machi complained.  
  
Kamijo smiled then pushing one of his fingers softly inside the drummer’s body. “I just like to take my time…” he said kissing Machi’s neck, pushing a second finger soon after.  
  
Machi moaned as he felt the blond’s fingers moving in and out of his body; slowly making room for more. “You don’t need to take too long…”  
  
Kamijo entered a third finger into the drummer’s body, removing them afterwards. Picking up one of the condoms and putting it on. “I hope you are ready for me…”  
  
“I am now…” Machi smiled as Kamijo knelt between his thighs, guiding his member towards him.  
  
Kamijo hovered over the drummer’s body, kissing his shoulder as he entered him; biting his lower lip softly as he felt the other’s body wrapping him tightly. “mmm… still so tight…”  
  
“I don’t do this often…” Machi moaned as he felt Kamijo’s length stretching his way into his body.  
  
Kamijo stilled for a moment, taking the small egg and opening it. Adding some lube to it as well.  
  
Machi looked at the blond still a bit embarrassed he had found his secret toy.  
  
The vocalist looked at Machi as he placed the egg on his glans. “Don’t look so embarrassed… how do you think I even know what this is?” he asked then moving slowly against the drummer’s body, pushing the egg down Machi’s manhood; caressing him with it.  
  
“Ah… Kamijo…” Machi moaned, closing his eyes. The combined pleasure felt almost too good.  
  
“Yes… you are too sexy…” Kamijo began picking his pace, moving his hips in soft circles as he moved the egg at a slow rhythm.  
  
Soon the sounds of their moans were the ones in the room. Kamijo increased his pace little by little still pleasing the drummer with the egg at an extremely slow pace. He could feel Machi’s muscles tightening more and more around him. So he began thrusting against his prostate over and over again.  
  
Machi couldn’t take it anymore, cumming harder than he had in a long time, screaming the vocalist’s name as he did.  
  
Kamijo then got out of the drummer’s body, feeling how he moved over him now, removing his condom and taking him deep in his throat. This was finally too much for the blond, and he came hard into the other’s mouth.  
  
Machi then went to lay next to the blond. Feeling him get closer and kiss him. “That was awesome…”  
  
“It was…” Kamijo smiled. “Thanks…”  
  
“Why?” Machi asked caressing the blond’s chest softly.  
  
“I’ve wanted to do this for years…” the vocalist confessed.  
  
“I thought I didn’t want to do it…” Machi sighed. “It seems I’m really no longer mad at you…”  
  
“I’m glad to know that…” Kamijo looked at the drummer, caressing his hair. “I’m sorry…”  
  
“Don’t apologize… we were both young and stupid…” Machi straightened up a bit, looking into the blond’s eyes.  
  
“I didn’t know how much freedom you needed… and I tried to trap you for my own sake…” Kamijo caressed the other’s face.  
  
“I wasn’t really able to make things clear for you…” Machi caressed Kamijo’s face. “I’m sorry for making you believe I loved you… It wasn’t right to use you like that either…”  
  
“It’s ok…” Kamijo smiled sadly. “I did love you for what was worth… or I thought I did…”  
  
“Thank you…” Machi said, stealing a glance at the clock. “The taxi will arrive soon…”  
  
Kamijo laughed softly. “I need to get dressed…” he then got up, picking his clothes from the floor. “Do you think we can be friends now?”  
  
“Yes… I would like that…” Machi fixed his pajama top.  
  
Kamijo finished dressing up, walking back to the living room. Machi followed him.  
  
“One more glass before you leave?” the drummer asked pouring one for himself.  
  
“No… thanks, I have to go now and I don’t want to be drunk…” Kamijo smiled. “I still have the same phone number… do you still have it?”  
  
“I do… I’ll call you tomorrow…” Machi said then drinking from his glass.  
  
“I’ll be waiting…” Kamijo then placed his shoes back on, opening the door. “Sleep well…”  
  
“You too…” Machi smiled as he saw Kamijo close the door; then picking the bottle and the other glass to take them back to the kitchen. He hoped this new beginning would bring them closer in a way they wouldn’t hurt each other anymore.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: In case you don’t know what the egg was (I doubt it) you can see what it is here ->https://youtu.be/W_zKPRhZe-w  
> And about Kamijo and Machi's reunion; the part about Machi's friends buying his ticked and he not intending to talk to Kamijo until he ran into Emiru and Mayu are true, the part about Kamijo criying is also true. Plus I felt like I needed to make a story to fill in Machi's answer about what's new to Kamijo that's different from before (he answered "Dignity"). I hope you enjoyed this story :D


End file.
